


oikawa drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: just some drabbles featuring aoba johsai's captain and setter, oikawa
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 22





	oikawa drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> this has happened to me once. twice. maybe three times. maybe i need to retire from texting lmao

like many others, you prefer texting over phone call. something about cell phones makes your voice sound warped, like your a chipmunk getting over a cold. you hate it.

so you opt to text. 

your texting style is simple: no autocorrect, no capitalization. if you make a mistake, it’s either on purpose or you go back to fix it. otherwise if the sentence makes sense, you send it. however, some words are spelt so similarly that you sometimes mix them up while you type.

a freudian slip, if you will (but you swear that you always convey your true message through text. and if you catch a mistake after sending, you’re quick to send 3 more texts signifying the correct word).

this type of slip is how you find yourself in a fetal position on the floor, red-faced, head in hands, and phone unlocked right next to you.

 **oikawa  
[17:38]**  
hey did u study for the exam tomorrow

 **you  
[17:40]**  
??  
!!!!  
what exam???!

 **oikawa  
[17:46]**  
the one that’s worth half our grade for this term

 **you  
[17:46]**  
WHAT? NO! 

**oikawa  
[17:46]**  
lol jk

you rolled your eyes seeing his response. it’s like he never had anything better to do than to bother iwaizumi or someone else with half-assed pranks. it’s always something, then nothing with him. you were usually down to play his games, but you’ve had a rough day. 

between waking up late, spilling juice on your uniform on the way to school, tripping up on the steps, getting stung by a wasp- you've had a day that was not as nice as most.

maybe you should have ignored his last message, but the mobile Gods planned something else for you.

 **you  
[17:50]**  
ur on thin fucking ice oikawa do that and lie to me again and ill kiss you

you hit send, and watch your message send in cyber space. there’s a beat as your reading your last message. then, there’s a high-pitched squeak. then, you’re falling off your bed, collapsing into a pit of humiliation.

 **you  
[17:50]**  
KILL  
KILL  
I MEANT KILL***

you squeeze your eyes shut, hoping that your last few text messages hadn’t sent. when you open them again, you’re met with your bright screen, with the words ‘kiss’ and ‘i meant kill.’ you take a few deep breathes before figuring out your next move- whatever that may be. you don’t wanna text oikawa anymore tonight. there might be another mishap.

when your heart rate levels, so does your head. so you start talking out loud to yourself. rationalizing. 

“he knows i type fast. maybe he knew what i meant. i sent him the real word. i didn’t mean that other message. do i call? i should call,” you say, picking up your phone again, then dropping it, “i shouldn’t call. i don’t have to. if he get’s the wrong idea that’s on him, not on me-“

your cut off when you feel your phone vibrate in your hand.

 **oikawa  
** [17:55]  
did i also tell you that todays date is may 2? ;)

todays date is, in fact, not may 2nd.

que your current position on the floor.


End file.
